UN ULTIMO SUEÑO
by Mary-Dreams
Summary: Una chica muere soñando estar junto su unico deseo: Hyde. Su cuerpo muere, pero su alma continua tratando de unir a dos personas de mundo distintos,algo que ella en vida, no pudo realizar.


**_"Un ultimo sueño"_**

**BY: MaryDreams(Relena)**

**_Las paredes blancas, el cielo entre abierto iluminado por tenues resplandor, una figura delirante suplicando un poco de paz mientras en la tv una imagen esplendorosa comenzaba a llevársela._**

**-Apaga la TV, debes descansar…-Pidió su madre arropándola con ternura.**

**-No, déjame verlo una vez más…-Suplicó agonizante admirando con pequeños ojos la luz desvanecida de una televisión. **

**-Pero ya es suficiente!**

**-Déjame verlo una vez mas!-Grito de golpe.**

**-Esta bien.-Contestó llorando al ver aquel pobre cuerpo perder lentamente las fuerzas mientras susurraba con debilidad una dulce canción."**

**Atravesando los circuitos discordantes de un sueño, prometía el delirio, el despojo de todo sentimiento de amargura o cualquier aberración del presente para castigarle de forma incomprensible, pero duradera. Dormir le era placentero, más que todo, un escape a lo que llamaba "La real felicidad", donde podría hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando su subconciencia se lo permitiese.**

**Una de esas noches volvió a hacerlo, a dormir con ropa ligera, en época de invierno, en una cama de dos plazas, alejado del ruido, y cuando el reloj de la pared, frente a sus ojos, indicaban exactamente las cinco de la tarde. No había ruido mas que el de algunos automóviles circular por la calle principal, no existían niños cerca que le molestaran, y hasta el reloj que ella le había regalado para que nunca se olvidara del tiempo real, estaba silencioso, más bien, se le habían agotado las pilas cuando el selló sus ojos con un bostezo, sumergiéndose a la melodía que conocía de su presente.**

**-Jojyoushi...-Dijo abriendo los ojos para descubrir lo que le rodeaba, tan inmenso, pero liviano, tibio, y oscuro. -¿Dónde estoy?**

**Bajo sus pies había una manta de niebla que parecía tener vida propia, pues, se movía ligero entre sus piernas, jugando, e intentando hacerle dar los primeros pasos. A su alrededor no existía nada mas que un profundo e interminable fondo oscuro, ilimitante de todo, que no dejaba siquiera ver mas allá de su propio cuerpo. **

**-Veamos, no suelo soñar estas cosas….-Dijo manteniéndose inmóvil en el mismo lugar en que apareció.- ¿Pero en un sueño uno sabe que esta soñando? No entiendo ? UU! veamos…No creo haber firmado contrato con algún director de cine de terror, que yo sepa….¿me habrán asesinado? O.o! Esto me recuerda a cierta película que protagonicé. Uhm….mejor busquemos una pista….**

**Se dejo silenciar por el propio miedo a lo desconocido, caminando en cortos pasos zigzagueantes, esperando que algo incomprensible atentara contra su vida; que la niebla que seguía sus pasos de forma cautelosa, terminara por cubrir su cuerpo y ahogarlo, pero en cambio, al final de aquella línea que seguía, una persona se encontraba sumida en la perplejidad, con la cabeza entre sus hombros, escondiéndose de la penumbra, y de la luz que seguía como mágica luna a ese intruso.**

**Hyde detuvo sus pasos, y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro se inclino hacia el lado para verle, con una sonrisa nerviosa y preocupada, mirando detenidamente a aquella persona, una joven de cabello largo, de vestido negro de encajes, y que parecía estar desfalleciendo de un dolor amargo.**

**-Ey.-Dijo suavemente inclinándose un poco más para lograr ver su rostro.**

**-Hyde…-Respondió ella levantando la mirada, enseñándole sus ojos almendrados, su piel tan pálida y tersa que le hizo retroceder unos pasos.**

**-Uhm….**

**No la conocía; no parecía ser alguna de aquellas personas que por su vida se habían cruzado, más bien, era un dulce espectro de su imaginación, que asemejo completamente a la luna iluminando una noche sin estrellas.**

**-¿Quién eres¿Que haces en mi sueño?**

**-Ah...-Dijo ella, de pie ante él, mirándolo fijamente con una dulce expresión de alegría, tan débil, pero encantadora, que comenzaba a nublarse al ser mirada por el intruso.**

**-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto él con un poco de curiosidad, infaltable en su persona.**

**-Eres Hyde.**

**-Eh, creo que si…-Dijo mirándose con una sonrisa, dando una vuelta para analizar lo que parecía ser su cuerpo.-Sí, soy Hyde.**

**-Estas en mi sueño…n-n-Dijo sonriendo con mas emoción, caminando a su alrededor, en círculos, para observarle con mas detención. **

**-No me mires así…Me pongo nervioso.-Dijo sonriendo, maravillado, y nervioso por lo que podía estar sintiendo ante ella. **

**-n-n ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**

**-¿A donde?**

**-Ven…-Le dijo, tomando su mano con tanta fuerza, que sintieron ambos el calor intenso, como si fuesen parte de una maravillosa realidad.**

**Hyde miro su nuevo entorno. Ya no estaban en medio de una oscura bóveda de sueños, si no que ahora, matizaban sus rostros con el brillo del sol, tan cálido como en la realidad, dispuestos en medio de un campo de flores, que con el viento acariciaban sus cuerpos, detenidos y unidos a través de sus manos.**

**-¿Quieres caminar conmigo?**

**-Eh? Esta bien…-Contesto, intrigado por la distorsión de su vista cuando quería mirarle a los ojos. **

**Su mano no la soltó, la fijo a la suya con fuerza, para impedir quizás que su invitado fuese a desaparecer, y que se alejara de lo que por mucho tiempo deseo.**

**Era tan extraño aquel sueño que estaba teniendo, una joven que parecía querer estar con él, su conciencia, y el paisaje que al dar sus pasos le era conocido.**

**-Este lugar...-Dijo mirando un hermoso mar que comenzaba a borrarse con lentitud frente a sus ojos.-Aquí….filme parte de…un pv…**

**-"The cape of storms"**

**-"The Cape Of Storms" ¿Por qué?**

**-No lo sé.-Respondió sentándose en la arena, mirando fijamente sus manos.**

**-Me gusta ese tema…**

**-A mi también.**

**Hyde miro el paisaje, tan real y a la vez imaginario como la persona que ahora le miraba fijamente, sonriendo, y murmurando a su lado, delicadamente. Se sentía bien, como si la calidez del sol penetrara su cuerpo y envolviera su corazón con algo más que un sentimiento de pasión, pero en paralelo, presentía que una amargura recorrería su silueta, desvaneciendo lo que sin duda era una experiencia fuera de lo común.**

**-¿Quién eres?**

**Su mano se poso sobre sus hombros, y noto que lloraba. A pesar de no ver con claridad aquel rostro, vio rodar por sus mejillas lágrimas que brillaron y que se marcaron en la arena, junto a sus pies. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, y su corazón, incomprensible dentro de un sueño, comenzó a latir tan rápidamente y angustiado que quiso ser despertado y ver por una vez por todas a quien ocupaba su plácido dormir. **

**-Pero no estaría ahí…-Murmuro deslizando su mano a través de la joven que desaparecía junto a l paisaje.-¿Dónde estas?**

**El vació interno que sintió fue devastador, como si le quitaran del cuerpo todo, el aliento se perdía, los pensamientos se confundían, y no quería marcharse, quería regresar una vez más para verle, aunque fuese solo en un absurdo sueño. **

"**-DOCTOR! DOCTOR! ESTA ENTRANDO EN PARO!**

**-TRAIGAN EL EQUIPO!**

**-SEÑORA, SALGA POR FAVOR!**

**-ES MI HIJA!**

**-APARTENSE!**

**Nada podía hacer, se adormecía en un mismo sueño, siguiendo un largo camino de penumbra.**

_**mune no oku tojikometa  
tooi hi no taisetsuna  
Angel's tale**_

_**-30 CON 20…SU PRESION ESTA BAJANDO!**_

_**Creer en el amor, en un milagro moría con ella y con su corazón, aunque nadie jamás lo sabría. **_

_**eien no koi wo shita  
tameiki mo azayaka na omoi wo ...**_

_**iki wo tomete mitorete ita  
afureru you na kagayaki**_

**_-LA _ESTAMOS PERDIENDO!**

_**ano furi sosogu yuki no fall  
sono mukou ni anata wo mita**_

_**masshirona machi nami ni  
maiorita tenshi no you na egao**_

****

**Nuevamente oscuridad a su alrededor. Era un nuevo espacio sombrío, inerte, donde todo se congelaba, hasta su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil, protegido por una barrera que no dejaba atravesar hacia el lugar más oscuro de donde emergió aquella joven de sus sueños.**

**-Ya es tarde..-Respondió acercándose a el y alzando su mano para tocarle, lo cual fue imposible, pues, lentamente se desvanecía.**

**-¿Te vas?  
-Si…**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-¿Te volveré a ver, quizás…al despertar?-Pregunto apegándose a un espectro que se desvanecía como niebla al suspirar.**

**-No.**

**-Quiero saber quien eres, ver…tu rostro.**

**-¿No me puedes ver, verdad?**

**-No.**

**-No importa, disfrute mucho de este sueño….y no te olvidare jamás, aun cuando mi corazón se…detenga.-Dijo ella, sollozando y retrocediendo hacia aquella profunda oscuridad.**

_**moshi kanau nara himeta omoi  
uchiakete ita deshou**_

_**naze kono ude wa hane janai?  
anata wo tada miageru dake**_

**-Espera!-Grito Hyde tomando su mano, la cual, al contrario de su cuerpo se reincorporaba.-No se quien eres, ni porque te vas, pero…Gracias por quererme tanto, no te olvidare…-**

**-Hyde….**

**-Te amo…-Dijo sin pensarlo, como si alguien pusiera en su mente la necesidad de articular aquellas dos bellas palabras.**

**-Adiós….y Gracias…por…Darme mis últimos minutos con alguien que amo.**

**-Hasta...pronto…**

**-Hyde…**

_**Aa, konna furi sosogu yuki ni hi wa  
atsuku touru setsunai Secret**_

_**mune no oku tojikometa  
tooi hi no taisetsuna na  
Angel's tale**_

**La niebla envolvió todo su cuerpo, ya no pudo ver mas oscuridad, solo una nube a su alrededor tan blanca y profunda que hasta su respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa. **

**-Hyde! Despierta!**

**-AH! Bruja¿?**

**-?**

**-¿Qué pasa¿Me estabas asfixiando con la almohada!-Dijo exaltado al verla sosteniendo una almohada con ambas manos.**

**-Tonto, tu te estabas asfixiando solo, cada ves estas peor….**

**-Ah…Un sueño…Bien, solo fue un sueño….-Se dijo tapándose el rostro, en medio de la madrugada, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a angustiarse, quizás por efecto del sueño, o por una conexión extraña con alguien mas. **

**-NO, HIJA, MI HIJA!**

**Una sabana blanca cubrió un rostro sereno, pálido y gentil, mientras a su alrededor gritos no cesaban, y recién comenzaba a desvanecerse la melodía y la voz mas dulce que en su vida creyó encontrar…**

_**-HORA DEL DESESO….**_

_**-02: 36 DE LA MAÑANA.**_

_**-¿ULTIMAS PALABRAS….**_

_**-HYDE……"**_

**Lo ultimo querido había sido un pasatiempo lleno de dolor./**

**_Continuara_**


End file.
